Question: First consider the expression for: $7$ plus the quantity of $1$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $-4$ and that expression and then add $-3$.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $1$ times $x$ $1 \times x = \color{orange}{x}$ What is $7$ plus $x$ $1x$ $ + 7$ What is the product of $-4$ times that expression $-4 \times (1x + 7) = \color{orange}{-4(x+7)}$ What does adding $-3$ to $\color{orange}{-4(x+7)}$ do? $-4(x+7)$ $ - 3$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-4(x+7)-3$.